


He Fell in Love

by JennySmithInTARDIS



Series: David Tennant Appreciation Week 2016 [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotp, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, No Romance, On Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennySmithInTARDIS/pseuds/JennySmithInTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For dtappreciationweek's DT appreciation week Tumblr challenge - day three fic:</p>
<p>Prompt - Favourite Heartbreaking Moment/Rainbow. </p>
<p>David is sad to see Billie go on her last day of shooting. Luckily he sees something that gives him a little bit of hope for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was SUCH a hard prompt because there are so many heartbreaking moments that DT has been a part of. I just thought I’d go for the first one I saw, which lead to a 9-year-old me sobbing in my mother’s arms for a good hour or so when Doomsday aired. 
> 
> Thank you to the ever wonderful cloakoflife for being my beta and fandom bestie!

Rose Tyler stood on a beach, windswept with tears streaming down her cheeks. David can't help but admire how utterly amazing Billie’s acting is. He would never have thought that a teenage pop-sensation could act so beautifully that it tugged at his heartstrings. It wasn't just the scene and Russell’s writing that was getting to him. This was it now, for Billie and himself. Of course, they had promised to keep in touch, to always remain close friends; but he knew it wouldn't be the same. Not seeing each other day after day. It hurt. 

Graeme yelled “cut!” and television history was made. David was sure this would go down as one of the saddest Doctor Who (quite possibly television in general) moments, for years to come. He was so proud to be a part of such a greatly significant piece of British culture. He had grown up watching the Doctor embark on nutty adventures with his companions and now, as a man, he was his own hero. He had the chance to go where previous Doctor’s hadn't dared. He fell in love. The ninth and tenth incarnations of the Doctor had fallen so deeply in love with Rose Tyler and now they were separated forever.

Of course, there were already discussions in place for how to go about Rose’s grand return, yet everyone knew that should she come back it wouldn’t be for long. This just seemed like a very definitive moment in the Doctor Who franchise. They were turning it on its head with three little words, “Rose Tyler, I-” Everyone knows now. No fan theories. It’s a fact. A fact that, when it comes to love the 900-and-something-year-old alien was so remarkably human. 

As David drove back to the flat he rented during his long stays in Cardiff for shooting, he couldn't help but feel a heaviness from deep within himself. Where its exact location was exactly, he wasn't sure. It was quite simply everywhere, and quite right too. 

He would be arriving home shortly, where he should get ready for Billie’s leaving party later on that same evening. Bittersweet anxiety rushed through him at the thought.

Out of the windshield, he could just about make it out, sitting there patiently on the horizon. A rainbow. Filled with hope David was reassured this was not the end. This, after all, is what the show was about, why people loved it so. It changed. He would go on to meet new people as the Doctor found new travellers of time and space. Billie could spread her wings as an actress and blossom like the rosebud he knew her to be. 

  
Yes, David was certain. All clouds had a silver lining and all rainbows had a pot of gold, waiting on the other side. 


End file.
